gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Billionaire
Billionaire '''autorstwa ''Travi'ego McCoy'a ''i ''Bruno Marsa ''pojawia się w Audition pierwszym odcinku drugiego sezonu. W odcinku śpiewane jest przez Artie'go i Sam'a jednkaże wszyscy chłopcy z chóru, z wyjątkiem Kurt'a śpiewają chórki. Finn zapytał Sam'a czy mógłby to zaśpiewac jeszcze raz przed wszystkimi. Jednakże mimo iż chłopak się zgodził to nigdy nie pojawił się na przesłuchaniu, bo bał się, że zostanie wyrzucony z drużyny jak Finn. Tekst piosenki: '''Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Buy all of the things I never had I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights Yeah, a different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire Artie (z Finn'em and Puck'iem): ''' Yeah I would have a show like (Oprah) I would be the (host of), Everyday (Christmas) Give Artie a (wish list) I'd probably pull an (Angelina and Brad Pitt) And adopt a bunch of babies that (I never had it) Give away a few Mercedes like (here lady have this) And last but not least grant (somebody their last wish) It's been a couple months since (I've single so) You can call me Artie Claus minus the (Ho-Ho) Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where (Katrina hit) And damn sure do a lot more (Than FEMA did) Yeah can't forget about me (Stupid) Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music '''Sam (Artie): Oh every time I close my eyes (Oh what ya see, What ya see bro?) I see my name in shining lights (Huh huh, Huh huh) Oh yeah hey! A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare (For what ?) For when I'm a billionaire (New Directions Boys: Oh oooh oh oooh) For when I'm a Billionaire (New Directions Boys: Oh oooh oh oooh) For when I'm a Billionaire Puck (z Artiem and Finn'em): I'll be playing basketball with (The President) Dunking on his (delegates) Then I'll compliment him on his (Political etiquette) Toss a couple million in the air just for (the heck of it) But keep the fives, twenties, tens and Bens (completely separate) And yeah I'll be in a (whole new tax bracket) We in recession but (let me take a crack at it) I'll probably take whatever's left and (Just split it up) So everybody that I love (can have a couple bucks) And not a single tummy around me would know what (Hungry was) Eating good (Sleeping soundly) I know we all have a (Similar dream) Go in your pocket pull (Out your wallet) And put it in the air and sing Sam (Artie): I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad (So bad) Buy all of the things I never had (Buy ev'rything haha) I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen (What up Oprah? Haha) Oh every time I close my eyes (Oh what ya see, what ya see, bro?) I see my name in shining lights (Uh huh, Uh huh) A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare (For what?) For when I'm a billionaire (New Directions Boys: Oh oooh oh oooh) (Artie: Sing it) For when I'm a Billionaire (New Directions Boys: Oh oooh oh oooh) I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Ciekawostki: *Jest to pierwszy raz kiedy Sam śpiewa w obecności ludzi. *Była to także piosenka, którą Chord zaśpiewał na swoim przesłuchaniu, jednak w serialu musiał zaśpiewać ją wyższym głosem, bo Adam Anders nie miał czasu jej dla niego dopasować. *Słowa piosenki musiały być zmienione na ''"I wanna be a billionaire, so freakin' bad...," ''ponieważ wcześniejsza wersja zawierała wulgaryzmy. *Puck nigdy nie miał solówki w tym odcinku, ponieważ została ona wycięta. Jednakże słyszymy ją na wersji z albumu. Błędy: *Podczas śpiewania przez Sam'a zauważamy ciąg błedów dotyczących paska od gitary. Raz nosi ją poprawnie czerwoną stroną do góry, a raz nosi ją odwróconą pokazując czarną stronę. Galeria: 20101006192425!Billionaire.jpg BillionaireArtie.gif tumblr_l9794msfhu1qd8trlo1_500.gif Filmy: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Audition